Fake It 'Til You Make It/Gallery
Prologue: An interrupted picnic Birds fly through the morning sky S8E4.png Fluttershy and animals having a picnic S8E4.png Fluttershy feeding bird seed to the birds S8E4.png Ducks wading in the pond water S8E4.png Ducks feeding on bread crumbs S8E4.png All animals eating food except Angel S8E4.png Angel's salad bowl on Fluttershy's head S8E4.png Fluttershy looking down at Angel S8E4.png Angel impatiently tapping his foot S8E4.png Fluttershy giving salad to Angel Bunny S8E4.png Angel Bunny eating lettuce S8E4.png Fluttershy happy with her animals S8E4.png Fluttershy and animals hear Rarity S8E4.png Fluttershy watches her animals run away S8E4.png Rarity running into the sanctuary S8E4.png Fluttershy "what's the matter?" S8E4.png Rarity screeching to a halt S8E4.png Rarity out of breath S8E4.png Rarity "what isn't the matter?" S8E4.png Fluttershy worried about Rarity S8E4.png Fluttershy offering lettuce to Rarity S8E4.png Angel stuffing food in his mouth S8E4.png|Over my... Angel Bunny with food-stuffed cheeks S8E4.png|...dead body! Rarity "I would love to, darling" S8E4.png Rarity "I just don't have the time" S8E4.png Rarity "practically upon us" S8E4.png Rarity dreading the Royal Fashion Show S8E4.png Rarity "just isn't working!" S8E4.png Fluttershy "that sounds serious" S8E4.png Rarity "it's serious" S8E4.png Rarity "designed around it" S8E4.png Fluttershy "do you need help knitting?" S8E4.png Fluttershy holding a teapot with tea cozy S8E4.png Fluttershy's poorly-made elephant tea cozy S8E4.png|Fluttershy used to knit much better, but that was back when Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn; out-of-practice knitting? Rarity "I don't need help making clothes" S8E4.png Rarity "all three of my Manehattan assistants" S8E4.png Fluttershy "you'll have to close" S8E4.png Rarity "that's just it, darling" S8E4.png Rarity "busiest shopping season" S8E4.png Rarity "I can't just close the shop" S8E4.png Rarity "so I was hoping..." S8E4.png Rarity asks Fluttershy to run her shop S8E4.png Fluttershy processing Rarity's request S8E4.png Fluttershy "of course" S8E4.png Fluttershy "I'm happy to help" S8E4.png Fluttershy "surprised you picked me" S8E4.png Rarity "I may have asked" S8E4.png Rarity with an embarrassed side smirk S8E4.png Rarity talks to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire S8E4.png|"Sorry, but we've got a Wonderbolts show coming up." Rarity watches Rainbow and Spitfire fly away S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "it's pie season" S8E4.png|"Sorry, but it's pie season and the pie orders are piling up." Pinkie Pie and Rarity surrounded by boxes S8E4.png Twilight Sparkle writing a curriculum S8E4.png|"Sorry, I've got a curriculum to make up." Applejack declining Rarity's request S8E4.png|"Nope." Starlight Glimmer shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Big McIntosh shaking his head at Rarity S8E4.png|"Nnnope." Cheerilee shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Granny Smith shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png DJ Pon-3 shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Crusaders shaking their heads at Rarity S8E4.png Maud Pie "I hear Fluttershy's free" S8E4.png|"My calendar's packed, but I hear Fluttershy's free." Maud Pie holding Boulder up to Rarity S8E4.png|"And you haven't asked Boulder." Rarity looking perplexed at Boulder S8E4.png Rarity laughing with embarrassment S8E4.png Rarity "it doesn't matter who else I asked" S8E4.png Rarity "I couldn't be happier" S8E4.png Rarity putting a hoof around Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy and Rarity nuzzling cheeks S8E4.png How to run a boutique Rarity and Fluttershy enter Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy "I forgot how big this shop was" S8E4.png Interior view of Rarity For You S8E4.png Rarity "it's easy to track" S8E4.png Rarity "divided into sections" S8E4.png Rarity pointing at chic section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at classic section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at modern section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at sophisticated section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at avant-garde section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at traditional section S8E4.png Rarity pointing at obtuse section S8E4.png Fluttershy overwhelmed by information S8E4.png Rarity "divided by season, color, and price" S8E4.png Rarity "it's a classic SCP system" S8E4.png Rarity in front of the cash register S8E4.png Rarity ringing up a mock order S8E4.png Cash register prints out a receipt S8E4.png Dress shirt being fluffed and folded S8E4.png Rarity placing folded shirt in a bag S8E4.png Rarity tying the bag with a ribbon S8E4.png Rarity "that's the easy part" S8E4.png Fluttershy nervous "it is?" S8E4.png|"It is?" Rarity "as you well know" S8E4.png Rarity "the real focus at Rarity For You" S8E4.png Rarity "on the customer!" S8E4.png Fluttershy and Rarity hear a customer enter S8E4.png Pursey Pink enters Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy nervously agreeing to try S8E4.png Fluttershy welcoming Pursey Pink S8E4.png Pursey Pink glancing at Fluttershy S8E4.png Pursey Pink "classic but modern" S8E4.png Pursey Pink "drama but also understated" S8E4.png Fluttershy processing Pursey Pink's request S8E4.png Fluttershy "aren't all those things opposites?" S8E4.png Pursey Pink addressing Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy confused by Pursey Pink's order S8E4.png Pursey Pink "are you asking me" S8E4.png Pursey Pink "how to do your job?" S8E4.png Fluttershy starting to sweat S8E4.png Rarity interrupting Fluttershy S8E4.png Rarity confidently helping Pursey Pink S8E4.png Rarity "I'm thinking noir-esque minimalist" S8E4.png Rarity holding noir-esque minimalist dress S8E4.png Pursey Pink glaring at Rarity S8E4.png Rarity staring back at Pursey Pink S8E4.png Pursey Pink "like you read my mind!" S8E4.png Pursey Pink "are you a fashion psychic?" S8E4.png Pursey Pink making a haughty, airy laugh S8E4.png Rarity pretending to be a fashion psychic S8E4.png Rarity and Pursey Pink laughing together S8E4.png Cash register prints Pursey Pink's receipt S8E4.png Pursey Pink's bag tied with a ribbon S8E4.png Pursey Pink walking out with her order S8E4.png Fluttershy looking very impressed S8E4.png Fluttershy "you make it look so easy" S8E4.png Access your inner strength Rarity "oh, darling, come now" S8E4.png Rarity "you've conquered your shyness" S8E4.png Rarity "undo all that progress" S8E4.png Fluttershy "I guess not" S8E4.png Rarity "access your inner strength" S8E4.png Rarity "allow it to shine through!" S8E4.png Fluttershy unsure how to access her inner strength S8E4.png Rarity suggesting daily affirmations S8E4.png Rarity suggesting meditation S8E4.png Rarity "power posing works wonders" S8E4.png Rarity "try these" S8E4.png Rarity making a confident warrior pose S8E4.png Rarity making a gold medalist pose S8E4.png Rarity making a showpony pose S8E4.png Fluttershy standing on her hind legs S8E4.png Fluttershy spinning around S8E4.png Fluttershy gets tangled in her mane S8E4.png Fluttershy falls over onto the floor S8E4.png Rarity reconsidering power posing S8E4.png Blue Bobbin "going to catch the train" S8E4.png Rarity looking at her pocketwatch S8E4.png Rarity realizes what time it is S8E4.png Rarity tells her assistants to go on ahead S8E4.png Salesponies run out as Rarity gathers her things S8E4.png Fluttershy "in your work room?" S8E4.png Rarity "darling, I simply can't" S8E4.png Rarity "I'll be up all night" S8E4.png Fluttershy gulping nervously S8E4.png Rarity "not all my assistants" S8E4.png Smoky's raccoon family appears S8E4.png Fluttershy happy to see the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky Jr. running up to Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy hugging the raccoons S8E4.png Rarity "ever since you convinced me" S8E4.png Rarity "nothing but helpful" S8E4.png Fluttershy "I'm sure they'll help me" S8E4.png Fluttershy "shine through!" S8E4.png Raccoons chittering happily in Fluttershy's hooves S8E4.png Rarity "I wish I could stay" S8E4.png Rarity "why not try a new outfit?" S8E4.png Rarity levitating an outfit for Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling a new outfit S8E4.png Rarity "for your role as Shop Pony!" S8E4.png Rarity "you know what they say" S8E4.png Fluttershy "who says that?" S8E4.png Rarity "you know, 'them'" S8E4.png Outfit hung on a rack; Rarity's luggage levitating S8E4.png Rarity leaving Fluttershy in charge of the shop S8E4.png Fluttershy and raccoons left in charge S8E4.png Fluttershy's first customer Fluttershy sees another customer entering S8E4.png Bracer Britches enters Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy taking a calming breath S8E4.png Fluttershy "here goes nothing" S8E4.png Smoky and family cheering Fluttershy on S8E4.png Fluttershy welcoming Bracer Britches S8E4.png Bracer Britches asking about thread count S8E4.png Bracer Britches "anything less than a thousand" S8E4.png Fluttershy processing Bracer's request S8E4.png Fluttershy confused about thread count S8E4.png Fluttershy "well, I'm not sure" S8E4.png Fluttershy counting threads with magnifying glass S8E4.png Smoky's family watches Fluttershy crash and burn S8E4.png Fluttershy "excuse me for just one second" S8E4.png Fluttershy running to the back room S8E4.png Fluttershy sweating in the back room S8E4.png Fluttershy "I don't know much about fashion" S8E4.png Fluttershy "what am I gonna do?" S8E4.png Raccoon family pointing to new outfit S8E4.png Fluttershy looking at the new outfit S8E4.png Fluttershy "I suppose it's worth a shot" S8E4.png Fluttershy wearing her new outfit S8E4.png Fluttershy securing her mane bun S8E4.png Fluttershy clearing her throat S8E4.png Fluttershy "severe but not unapproachable" S8E4.png Fluttershy "acceptable business attire" S8E4.png Fluttershy looking at raccoons for approval S8E4.png Smoky and family applauding Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy feeling more confident S8E4.png Fluttershy looking very confident S8E4.png Severe but not unapproachable Fluttershy addresses Bracer in new persona S8E4.png Bracer Britches "I still haven't had an answer" S8E4.png Fluttershy looking at jacket on the rack S8E4.png Fluttershy "here at Rarity For You" S8E4.png Fluttershy "quantify its quality" S8E4.png Fluttershy "but rest assured" S8E4.png Fluttershy "it will make you the envy" S8E4.png Fluttershy looking serious S8E4.png Bracer Britches pleased by Fluttershy's words S8E4.png Bracer Britches "I'll take three!" S8E4.png|"I'll take three!" Bracer Britches offering a large bag of bits S8E4.png Fluttershy rings up Bracer Britches' order S8E4.png Fluttershy tying a ribbon on Bracer's bag S8E4.png Fluttershy saying goodbye to Bracer Britches S8E4.png Bracer Britches waves goodbye to Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy sweating profusely S8E4.png Fluttershy stops holding her breath S8E4.png Fluttershy falling over backward S8E4.png Fluttershy lying like a fainting goat S8E4.png Fluttershy panting on the floor S8E4.png Smoky and family proud of Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy "I can't believe it worked!" S8E4.png Fluttershy dusting herself off S8E4.png Fluttershy "clothes really do make the pony" S8E4.png Smoky and family have faith in Fluttershy S8E4.png Rarity heads to the train station Rarity walking through Manehattan S8E4.png Luckette talking with Strawberry Ice S8E4.png Luckette "isn't up to my standards" S8E4.png Rarity overhears Luckette talking S8E4.png Rarity looks back at Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Rarity "Canterlot fashion show or no" S8E4.png Rarity refusing to abandon Fluttershy S8E4.png Rarity "with these Manehattanites" S8E4.png Rarity rushing past Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Manehattanite ponies duck under Rarity's luggage S8E4.png Rarity racing through Manehattan S8E4.png Rarity screeching past Bracer Britches S8E4.png Rarity "emergency at the boutique" S8E4.png Bracer Britches "well, whatever it is" S8E4.png Bracer "the pony you left in charge" S8E4.png Bracer Britches "can handle it" S8E4.png Bracer Britches "she's simply divine!" S8E4.png Rarity sighing with relief S8E4.png Rarity "knew Fluttershy had it in her" S8E4.png Rarity checking her pocketwatch again S8E4.png Rarity "still time to catch the train" S8E4.png Rarity gallops to the train station S8E4.png Fluttershy the snooty Fluttershy looking over at Silver Berry S8E4.png Silver Berry modeling dress in the mirror S8E4.png Fluttershy "play on the old standard" S8E4.png Fluttershy "we call it a Rarity cut" S8E4.png Fluttershy "guacamole chevka pattern" S8E4.png Silver Berry "don't you mean 'chevron'?" S8E4.png Fluttershy "if I had meant 'chevron'" S8E4.png Fluttershy "that's what I would've said" S8E4.png Silver Berry looking embarrassed S8E4.png Silver Berry "it's so unique!" S8E4.png Silver Berry "so en vogue!" S8E4.png Silver Berry excited about the dress S8E4.png Register rings up Silver Berry's purchase S8E4.png Silver Berry leaving with her purchase S8E4.png Smoky's family happy for Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy smiles with pride at raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "I should push the snootiness" S8E4.png Smoky's family agree with Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky and family offering to help S8E4.png Fluttershy "if you really wanna help" S8E4.png Fluttershy "serving tea would be nice" S8E4.png Fluttershy "if you don't mind" S8E4.png Smoky and family pouring tea S8E4.png Smoky's family serves tea at Rarity For You S8E4.png Jeweled Pony shopping at Rarity For You S8E4.png Jeweled Pony "bold and shiny" S8E4.png Jeweled Pony "just not seeing anything" S8E4.png Fluttershy "bold and shiny won't work" S8E4.png Fluttershy comments on Jeweled Pony's "modelle" S8E4.png Fluttershy thinking for a moment S8E4.png Fluttershy looking at the jewel display S8E4.png Fluttershy suggesting "pointy" S8E4.png Jeweled Pony narrowing her eyes S8E4.png Jeweled Pony agreeing with Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy puts jewel display on customer's head S8E4.png Fluttershy "not everypony can pull off" S8E4.png Jeweled Pony looking at her reflection S8E4.png Fluttershy "you nearly get there" S8E4.png Jeweled Pony happy with her jewel hat S8E4.png Register rings up Jeweled Pony's purchase S8E4.png Jeweled Pony walks out with her new hat S8E4.png Fluttershy the hipster Snooty Scenester "glitz-and-glamour gown" S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "that's also casual" S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "but, like, still artsy" S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "a total head-turner" S8E4.png Fluttershy "casual chic pret-a-porter" S8E4.png Fluttershy "very branche this season" S8E4.png Snooty Fashion Scenester staring blankly S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "I don't understand any of that" S8E4.png Snooty Scenester with a condescending look S8E4.png Fluttershy's eyes widen at Snooty Scenester S8E4.png Fluttershy "one moment, please" S8E4.png Fluttershy speeds into the back room again S8E4.png Fluttershy feeling uncertain again S8E4.png Fluttershy "I think I need a new character" S8E4.png Smoky's family holding a new disguise S8E4.png Fluttershy smiling at her raccoon friends S8E4.png Fluttershy returns to Snooty Scenester S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy holding a dress S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "a totally live ensemble" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "thingies that sparkle" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "make the whole squad go" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "that pony is 'woke'!" S8E4.png Snooty Fashion Scenester likes the dress S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "exactly what I need!" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy winking at the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky's family proud of Fluttershy again S8E4.png Fluttershy the goth Hipster Fluttershy approaching Goth Pony S8E4.png Goth Pony "desperate wasteland of nothingness" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy looking at her outfit S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "chill for one sec" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy speeding away S8E4.png Fluttershy returns as a goth pony S8E4.png|Introducing Fluttergoth Goth Fluttershy "black leather and metal studs" S8E4.png Fluttershy as a goth character S8E4.png Goth Pony looking at leather jacket S8E4.png Goth Pony "that jacket completes me" S8E4.png Goth Pony holding the leather jacket S8E4.png Joan Pommelway spitting out cold tea S8E4.png Smoky's family being showered with tea S8E4.png Joan Pommelway "this tea's lukewarm" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy scolding the raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "see that it doesn't happen again!" S8E4.png Smoky's family cowering in shame S8E4.png Fluttershy sees Joan Pommelway walk away S8E4.png Fluttershy looking away from the raccoons S8E4.png Getting too into character Hipster Fluttershy talking to Mare E. Belle S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy insulting Mare E. Belle S8E4.png Moonlight Raven holding a black jacket S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy talking to Moonlight Raven S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy insulting Moonlight Raven S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy talking to Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy insulting Blueberry Curls S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy dismissing Levon Song S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy dismissing Inky Rose S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy dismissing a customer S8E4.png Mare E. Belle tossing away a dress S8E4.png Moonlight Raven tossing away a jacket S8E4.png Blueberry Curls leaving Rarity For You S8E4.png Smoky's family watching the customers leave S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy stomping her hoof S8E4.png Smoky and family looking confused S8E4.png Fluttershy gesturing toward Mare E. Lynn S8E4.png Smoky and family nervously surprised S8E4.png Smoky's family racing up to Fluttershy S8E4.png Drop of tea flying out of the teacup S8E4.png Drop of tea stains Fluttershy's hoof S8E4.png Fluttershy and Mare E. Lynn shocked S8E4.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's worse" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "or that it's still cold!" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy yelling at the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky's family mad at Fluttershy's outburst S8E4.png Smoky and family angrily walking away S8E4.png Fluttershy "it is so hard to find good help" S8E4.png Spike the charades master / To Saddle Row Exterior view of the School of Friendship S8E4.png Smoky and family chittering to Spike S8E4.png Softpad styling her hair S8E4.png Softpad imitating Rarity S8E4.png Spike looking intently at Softpad S8E4.png Softpad imitating Goth Fluttershy S8E4.png Softpad imitating Hipster Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky Jr. styling his hair S8E4.png Smoky Jr. imitating Snooty Fluttershy S8E4.png Spike appearing to understand S8E4.png Spike "so, Rarity is busy" S8E4.png Spike "Fluttershy is running her shop" S8E4.png Spike "to do it, she's playing different" S8E4.png Spike "characters that are all mean" S8E4.png Smoky's family chittering happily at Spike S8E4.png Twilight surprised by Spike's interpreting S8E4.png Spike the Dragon Charades champion S8E4.png Twilight "mean to her animal friends" S8E4.png Twilight Sparkle worried about Fluttershy S8E4.png Twilight Sparkle "it's time to head back" S8E4.png Smoky and family looking very relieved S8E4.png Three times the Fluttershy Ponies browsing in Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy "wouldn't think it was possible" S8E4.png Fluttershy "even more matronly" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "but here you are" S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy "like a scream in the void" S8E4.png Fluttershy "empty and ultimately meaningless" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy reading a magazine S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "I would seriously help you" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy doesn't want to help S8E4.png Main four and Spike in complete shock S8E4.png Smoky and family chittering at Twilight S8E4.png Twilight "this is worse than we thought!" S8E4.png Twilight "she's being horrible to everypony!" S8E4.png Applejack "sure that's even Fluttershy?" S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "three really, really fast ponies" S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "really, really look like her!" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash "well, let's find out!" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Fluttershy S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "if you don't mind" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "one customer at a time" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy insulting Rainbow Dash S8E4.png Fluttershy "behave any way they please!" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash offended "what?!" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash "you are a small-town pony!" S8E4.png Rainbow "your cottage isn't even in the town!" S8E4.png Applejack trying to talk to Fluttershy S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy rolls her eyes at Applejack S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy "out of this aura of positivity" S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy and Neigh Sayer walk away S8E4.png Applejack in complete shock S8E4.png Fluttershy straightening Levon Song's hat S8E4.png Pinkie Pie tries to talk to Fluttershy S8E4.png Spike "came all the way to Ponyville" S8E4.png Smoky's family chittering behind Spike S8E4.png Fluttershy "should have, like, stayed there" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy calls the raccoons rodents S8E4.png Main four and Spike gasping in shock S8E4.png|Wow, Fluttershy. You're lucky Rocket Raccoon isn't here. Pinkie Pie "she called them 'rodents'?!" S8E4.png Twilight "act this way for these customers" S8E4.png Twilight Sparkle "gotta be a better way" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy feigning surprise S8E4.png Fluttershy pretending "you are so right" S8E4.png Fluttershy "step this way so we may discuss" S8E4.png Twilight and friends step outside the shop S8E4.png Fluttershy slams the door on her friends S8E4.png Fluttershy walking away from the door S8E4.png Main four and Spike outside the boutique window S8E4.png At Canterlot / Informing Rarity Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png|Shot visually re-used from Green Isn't Your Color. Rarity preparing a dress off-screen S8E4.png Rarity examining the dress she's making S8E4.png Rarity "it's still not right!" S8E4.png Rarity talking to her runway model S8E4.png Rarity pushing her model to the runway S8E4.png Rarity's model pushed through the curtains S8E4.png Rarity's model walking to the runway S8E4.png Rarity notices her friends behind her S8E4.png Rarity happy to see her friends S8E4.png Rarity "I don't understand" S8E4.png Rarity talks to her friends about Fluttershy S8E4.png Twilight "might have seemed all right" S8E4.png Twilight "definitely not all right now" S8E4.png Applejack "worse than the worst Manehattanite" S8E4.png Rainbow "she kicked us out of the shop!" S8E4.png Pinkie Pie talking about Smoky's family S8E4.png Pinkie pushing Smoky's family together S8E4.png Rarity shocked by Fluttershy's insults S8E4.png Rarity "why didn't you say that from the start?!" S8E4.png Rarity ready to confront Fluttershy S8E4.png Situation at the boutique Snooty Fluttershy walking behind a display S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy emerges from behind display S8E4.png|She changes outfits faster than Rarity. Goth Pony browsing more boutique clothes S8E4.png Fluttershy "your melancholy is way too shallow" S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy insulting Goth Pony S8E4.png Goth Pony sighing heavily S8E4.png Goth Pony leaving Rarity For You S8E4.png Snooty Scenester modeling a dress S8E4.png Fluttershy grabs dress from Snooty Scenester S8E4.png Fluttershy "isn't even on the same page" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "don't even look at it" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy turning her nose up S8E4.png Snooty Scenester gasping offended S8E4.png Snooty Scenester "I can't even!" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy loses another customer S8E4.png Bracer Britches browsing more clothes S8E4.png Bracer Britches finds a black jacket S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "I think not, dear!" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "far too fashion forward" S8E4.png Bracer Britches offended "well, I never!" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy loses another customer S8E4.png Main cast watching Bracer Britches leave S8E4.png Main cast hears the boutique door slam S8E4.png Applejack "told ya it was bad" S8E4.png Rarity "Worse than I could've imagined" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy greeting Rarity S8E4.png Fluttershy blowing kisses at Rarity S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "a pony who understands" S8E4.png Fluttershy "far too brilliant to even consider" S8E4.png Rarity stunned by Fluttershy's words S8E4.png Rarity with her jaw hanging open S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "how lame customers are" S8E4.png Rarity very worried about Fluttershy S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy "watching them leave" S8E4.png Rarity looking very concerned S8E4.png Fluttershy "I've taken care of your rodent situation" S8E4.png Raccoons surprised to be called rodents again S8E4.png Smoky faints after being called a rodent S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "tell her to stop saying that!" S8E4.png Terminated! / Fluttershy drops the act Rarity yelling "that's it!" S8E4.png Rarity "you've left me no choice!" S8E4.png Rarity firing Snooty Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy shocked by her termination S8E4.png Fluttershy "good luck replacing me!" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy walking away S8E4.png Rarity sighing with great relief S8E4.png Rarity shocked by Goth Fluttershy S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy "she was too controlling" S8E4.png Rarity firing Goth Fluttershy S8E4.png Goth Fluttershy walking away S8E4.png Rarity moving on with the situation S8E4.png Rarity shocked by Hipster Fluttershy S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "I mean, uh, ugh" S8E4.png Rarity mocking Hipster Fluttershy S8E4.png Rarity firing Hipster Fluttershy S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy walking away S8E4.png Rarity glad that's finally over S8E4.png Rarity shocked by normal Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy "I owe everypony an apology" S8E4.png Rarity sighing with exasperation S8E4.png Rarity annoyed "you think?" S8E4.png Fluttershy "I got so caught up trying" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash "what customers?" S8E4.png Mane Six all alone in Rarity For You S8E4.png Softpad using an oxygen pump on Smoky S8E4.png Fluttershy apologizing to the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky regaining consciousness S8E4.png Fluttershy reconciles with the raccoons S8E4.png Twilight "needed to be somepony else" S8E4.png Fluttershy "acting like the ponies of Saddle Row" S8E4.png Fluttershy "confidence to interact with them" S8E4.png Rarity "some horrible Saddle Row pony" S8E4.png Rarity "I wanted a friend to do it" S8E4.png Fluttershy smiling warmly at Rarity S8E4.png Fluttershy "I'd definitely rather be myself" S8E4.png Fluttershy "don't exactly have what it takes" S8E4.png Twilight "characters all came from you" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash complimenting Fluttershy S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "maybe a little too much" S8E4.png Rarity agreeing with her friends S8E4.png Rarity "you have all the inner strength" S8E4.png Rarity "we prefer it coming from" S8E4.png Rarity putting a hoof on Fluttershy S8E4.png Main ponies laughing with Fluttershy S8E4.png Rarity with eyes wide open S8E4.png Rarity "and that's just given me" S8E4.png Rarity grinning with hope S8E4.png The Warrior of Inner Strength Rarity finishing her centerpiece dress S8E4.png Rarity completes her centerpiece dress S8E4.png Rarity "missing piece for my new collection" S8E4.png Fluttershy the Warrior of Inner Strength S8E4.png Rarity pulling the curtain for Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling Rarity's new dress S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling on a boutique platform S8E4.png Fluttershy looking her mirror reflection S8E4.png Fluttershy "I'm just sorry you had to leave" S8E4.png Rarity "scads more satisfying" S8E4.png Manehattan ponies in awe of Fluttershy S8E4.png Blueberry Curls "striking dress, Rarity" S8E4.png Blueberry Curls "you aren't trying to undercut" S8E4.png Rarity stunned by Blueberry Curls' words S8E4.png Fluttershy snapping at Blueberry Curls S8E4.png|"Have you considered the possibility that the Royal Fashion Show..." Fluttershy yelling at Blueberry Curls S8E4.png|"...is trying to undercut Rarity's by continuing on in Canterlot..." Fluttershy challenging Blueberry Curls S8E4.png|"...and not moving the whole affair here?! Hmm?!" Fluttershy gets in Blueberry Curls' face S8E4.png|"Have you?! Hmmm?!" Blueberry Curls stricken speechless S8E4.png Blueberry Curls looks down in shame S8E4.png|"I, uh... No." Fluttershy walks away from the stage S8E4.png|"Hmph! Just as I thought! Hmmm!" Rarity worried about Fluttershy again S8E4.png Fluttershy winking at Rarity S8E4.png|"Oh! Inner strength." Fluttershy and Rarity laughing together S8E4.png Promotional images Season 8 promo image - Fluttershy having a sanctuary picnic.jpg|MLP804_001 Season 8 promo image - Fluttershy and Rarity.jpg|MLP804_002 Season 8 promo image - Rarity in her Manehattan boutique.jpg|MLP804_004